


The Adventures of Miu Iruma and Kaede Akamatsu

by boiledfeetbeta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akamatsu Kaede Lives, Bisexual Iruma Miu, Canon Compliant, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Just gals being pals, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, Minor Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Minor Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Minor Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Rated T for Miu, Water Balloon Fights, Water Guns, its literally just kaede and miu being friends, maybe if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boiledfeetbeta/pseuds/boiledfeetbeta
Summary: Literally just Kaede and Miu being friends and also idiots. I'll take requests for any situation just as an excuse to write these two//“How’s your robot comin’ along, Akamatsu?”Kaede’s long blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail, her eyes fixated on the little buzzing creature. It was a little lopsided, one of its antennae jutting out and its legs put on backwards, but Kaede was proud of it.“He looks good!” She smiled, pressing a button on its back. The robot whirred around, spinning in circles. Kaede pat its head, causing it to change direction and fall off the table.“Aww, it’s stupid! Reminds me of Kii-boy over here!”
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	The Adventures of Miu Iruma and Kaede Akamatsu

“Hey, Iruma-san?”

Miu looked up from whatever she was tinkering with, shooting Kaede a glare.

“What do you want, Bakamatsu?” She snickered at her own joke. Kaede sighed.

“I wanted to spend my free time with you, that’s all.”

Kaede took a seat next to the inventor on the floor.

“What are you making?” She leaned over.

“Wouldn’t you like to know! If you’re trying to get in my pants, just say it.”

There it was. What Kaede had come here for. The reason she was so enticed by Miu Iruma. She was going to figure her out, starting with the constant sexualization she put herself under.

“Why do you say that?” She looked into Miu’s big blue eyes.

“H-huh?”

“Not everyone wants to have sex with you, Iruma-san.”

“A-are you making f-fun of me?”

“No!”

Kaede grabbed her shoulders.

“I just want to get to know you. Is that so bad?”

Miu looked shocked.

“R-really?”

Kaede nodded.

They spent time looking at Miu’s inventions. Most of them were strange and vaguely sexual, but Miu was happy.

“This baby here is a lie detector!” She said, pointing at a small device covered in wires.

“Wow! Can we use it on Ouma-kun?”

“Hell yeah, we can! I modified it so that when he lies, it shocks ya from these sensors!” She smiled proudly. “We can attach the wires to his d—”

“No, we cannot.”

Miu sighed.

“Miu, why do you do this? This stuff is cool without all of your additions.”

“I can do whatever I want with my things, titless!”

“But _why?_ ”

Miu set down her invention, brushing spare parts off the table.

“Just cause.” Her voice was small. “Nobody takes my stuff seriously anyways. Might as well have fun with it.”

She sat down on the floor, her hands on her chin.

“I take your stuff seriously. So does everyone else—you are an ultimate, after all.”

Kaede took a seat next to her.

“Yeah, thanks. But that’s only ‘cause you’re a girl.”

“Kiibo takes you seriously!”

“Kiibo is a robot.”

“Iruma-san,” Kaede looked the girl in the eyes. “Who doesn’t take you seriously? Ouma?”

“’Course not! I don’t need that little shit’s validation!”

She sighed.

“My dad never took me serious. And none of the other famous inventors do, either.” Miu tinkered with a few screws and a wrench. “They always say stuff like ‘ _Wow, it’s Miu Iruma! What a slut. I bet she doesn’t even come up with her own inventions. Hey, Miu, why don’t you get on your knees and show us what you’re really good at.’”_ Miu said, putting on an exaggerated country accent.

“I’m sorry, Miu.”

“Whatever! When we get out of here, you and I are gonna show ‘em.”

“Miu?”

“They’re right, though. I’m hot as hell, but that’s all I’ve got going for me.” She looked as if she was about to cry when her small invention fell apart. “Shit!”

She threw her wrench across the room, hitting a pile of scrap metal.

“I fucked up _again_.”

“Do you want to learn piano?” Kaede blurted out, holding Miu’s hands in her own.

“W-well…” She whimpered. “Fine! But you gotta let me teach you something, too.”

Kaede grinned like an idiot.

* * *

  
Miu wasn’t bad at the piano. In fact, she was learning pretty quickly.

“Hey, check this out, Akamatsu!”

Miu played a single note. A G.

“What was the point of—”

The door to Kaede’s lab swung open.

“WHO PLAYED THE G NOTE?”

“Shuichi?”

Miu snorted.

“Isn’t it funny?”

“IT IS NOT FUNNY.”

Kaede giggled, covering her mouth.

“It’s a little bit funny.”

* * *

Kaede wasn’t as good with putting things together as she was with memorizing notes.

“How’s your robot comin’ along, Akamatsu?”

Kaede’s long blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail, her eyes fixated on the little buzzing creature. It was a little lopsided, one of its antennae jutting out and its legs put on backwards, but Kaede was proud of it.

“He looks good!” She smiled, pressing a button on its back. The robot whirred around, spinning in circles. Kaede pat its head, causing it to change direction and fall off the table.

“Aww, it’s stupid! Reminds me of Kii-boy over here!” Kokichi laughed. He wasn’t invited to hang out with them, but it was more of a nuisance to keep him out than to just let him in.

“Hey! That is a robophobic remark.”

“Damn it, I was proud of that one…” Kaede sighed in defeat.

“It’s okay, Akamatsu-san! I thought it was cool.” Said Kokichi, swinging his legs off the table.

“Thank you, Ouma-kun!” She smiled brightly.

“He’s lying, Kaede.”

“Oh.”

“Nuh-uh!”

* * *

“Jeez, don’t you get hot in this getup?” Groaned Miu. She had taken up Kaede’s offer to wear her extra clothes after her own were charred in a lab explosion.

“You look so pretty, Iruma-san!”

“I look stupid.”

“Watch this.” Kaede said as she grabbed a blue plastic hairbrush and began combing Miu’s unruly hair.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?”

“See? Now we’re twins!”

Miu looked in the dorm mirror—her usually wavy hair was straight and fell over her shoulders. She had lost a couple inches when she took off her boots, so now she was eye level with the pianist.

Kaede squealed and grabbed Miu’s forearm, pulling her out the door.

“Whoa…” Shuichi mumbled at the dinner table across from them.

“Ha! Sherlock Homo is gonna cream his pants!”

Kaede found herself laughing at the vulgar joke. Shuichi blushed furiously, burying his face in his hands.

“Hey, Akamatsu-san, do you have any extra uniforms?” Kokichi giggled.

“No.”

* * *

“ _Water guns?”_

“Yep!” Kaede said proudly. “Miu and I modified them especially for fights.”

“There’s a hard setting, a spray setting, a mist setting, and a mystery setting!”

“What’s the mystery setting do?” Himiko asked.

“Let’s find out!” Kokichi shouted, grabbing the modified _Nerf_ gun and grabbing Kaito. “Momota-chan is on my team!”

“Whoa, who said—”

“Alright then,” Said Maki, wielding two of the weapons. “I’ll be with Ouma and Momota.”

“Atua says that Angie should have Tenko and Himiko on her team!” Declared Angie.

“Amami and Hoshi. I might need you two.” Kirumi said.

“Gonta is going with friends Kiibo and Shuichi!”

“Gonta, I can’t get wet—”

“That leaves just Akamatsu, Shirogane, Shinguji, and Iruma.”

“I will go with Gonta, since it seems Kiibo is sitting out.” Said Korekiyo.

“I am sitting out as well.” Nodded Tsumugi.

“That isn’t fair!” Shouted Kaede.

“Oh, it’s fair, alright! Come on, Kaede, let’s bust some ass!”

The mystery mode was a sniper, Kaede found out. She and Miu had hid in the trees, waiting for any innocent players to pass by. So far, they had got Gonta and Angie’s team out, but they didn’t seem to mind. Kirumi was less pleased with her loss. Miu elbowed her friend, pointing at a student underneath them.

“Get Ouma!” Miu shout-whispered.

“You get him!” Kaede said back.

“Hey, idiots!” Kokichi looked straight up at them. “Behind you.”

The girls turned to each other, then back around. Maki had two water guns pressed to each of their heads. She smiled.

Miu screamed, causing Kaede to lose her balance in her already unsafe position. As she plummeted to the ground, she grabbed onto the inventor’s loose pink sleeve.

They fell into a pile of pink and purple.

“Why did we let Harukawa-san play…” Kaede rubbed the back of her head.

Maki dropped down from the tree, one gun strapped to her back and the other loosely resting in the crook of her arm. Kokichi ran to her, pointing his gun at Kaede.

“Surrender, Akamatsu!”

“Ngh….”

He squirted the water at the girls, soaking their clothes and hair. Maki smiled to herself. Kokichi laughed like a maniac.

“How come she gets two guns?” Tenko complained. She had also been soaked, her long black hair undone from her usual braids.

“I gave mine to Maki Roll.” Declared Kaito.

“Nyeh, Maki Roll sure is good.” Himiko mumbled. Maki glared at her.

The rest of the group were soaked, save Tsumugi and Kiibo. The two of them had prepared towels and snacks for the other students after the vigorous hour they spent playing tag.

Once they had all dried off sufficiently, Kirumi passed out popsicles. Kaede didn’t exactly know where she had got them, but she was grateful anyways.

“So what do us winners get?” Kokichi stood on the table, glad that he could be taller than everyone else.

“The satisfaction of victory?” Suggested Tsumugi.

Kaito piped up. “How about we’re absolved from cleaning duty for a week?”

“Sure. Second place gets half of that.” Kiibo said.

Kaede and Miu high-fived.

* * *

The girls spent the free time they had earned during tag by hanging out with Maki. She was cold at first, but slowly warmed up to their presence.

“Do you wear makeup, Harukawa-san?” Kaede asked absentmindedly. The three of them were sitting on the pianist’s bed, Miu tinkering with something and Maki flipping a butterfly knife open and closed.

“No.”

“Wanna give her a makeover?” Miu said excitedly, sitting up.

“Can we, Maki? Please?”

Maki sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Fine.”

Miu and Kaede took turns with the brushes, painting her face. Maki stayed perfectly still.

“Have you done this before?” She asked.

“My mom used to do my makeup like this before I had a recital.” Kaede said, smudging rouge across Maki’s pale cheeks.

“I haven’t.” Confessed Miu. “ _My_ mom always told me makeup was for hookers. Now, she _was_ a hooker, but—”

“Done!” Kaede smiled, holding up a mirror. Maki touched her face as if she had never seen it before.

“You should let your hair down.” Kaede suggested. The brunette nodded, pulling out her hair ties and wrapping them around her wrists.

“Let’s show your boyfriend! He’s gonna get a space-boner by just looking at you.”

The two of them led Maki outside to where Kaito and Shuichi were practicing pushups. They got stopped by Kokichi, who had told Maki she looked _“less scary”,_ and Gonta, who had called her a princess.

“See? Now everyone’s being nice to you.” Miu smiled.

“I don’t like it. Can we go back—”

“Whoa, Maki Roll?” Kaito had noticed the girls, taking a break from his workout. “You look different. Like, good different.”

Maki blushed. “Thank you.”

As Kaito struck up a conversation with the girl, Miu and Kaede took it as their cue to leave. They waved over Shuichi, who looked more confused than anything.

“Maki is wearing makeup.” Observed Shuichi.

“Great work, detective dipshit.” Miu taunted. Kaede snickered as the boy pouted.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Please request any situation with these two i WILL write it
> 
> also comments and kudos make my day so do that (if you want)
> 
> -bye


End file.
